Annabeth Asks Why?
by R.A.Eng
Summary: There sat Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, pondering why he had to be so stupid. Why? She asked herself. Why doesn't he see? Here are Annabeth's thoughts about Percy before they get together and when there's drama with Rachel. Percabeth Always.


PLEASE NOTE: This takes place before The Last Olympian, and after The Battle of the Labyrinth. It's slightly AU and OCC.

There sat Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, pondering why _he_ had to be so stupid. _Why? _She asked herself. _Why doesn't he see? _Annabeth demanded. It was a simple question, or so she thought. She's not usually the type to waste her time thinking about guys, or a certain guy in particular, but this was different. This was _Percy_ she was thinking about. About his deep sea green eyes, his messy black hair, and his silly grin.

_Why doesn't he Iris Message me? _Annabeth inquired. She'd hinted to him to give her a call multiple times, and he would never call. Annabeth wouldn't admit this to anyone, but usually she would secretly dress up, even just relaxing in her cabin, in case he Iris Messaged her. Of course she didn't wear an evening gown with layers of make-up, because that would to obvious. No, instead she just made sure her hair was right and her clothes looked nice. She wanted to look nice if he ever decided to Iris Message. But he never did.

_Oh, why does he have to be so obtuse? _Annabeth sighed. _I drop so many hints, and yet he hasn't asked me out. Why doesn't he get it? He's a total Seaweed Brain. _Annabeth just shook her head and lay back down on her top bunk bead, staring up at the ceiling fans spin rapidly clockwise, or was it counter-clockwise?

All of her siblings were out enjoying their 'weekend'. They were having a day off from all Camp training and camp school work. Juliette was off on a picnic with Cameron, who they claimed to be 'just friends', Zach was at the beach with Christelle who were the cutest couple at Camp (not counting Percy and Annabeth, who _would_ be, if he'd just ask her out), and where was Annabeth? Not with Percy. That's for sure.

_It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _Annabeth thought. _Why did she have to come along?_ Annabeth isn't the type to be jealous, either, but this boy was special. He caused her to act different. He was her best friend who caused a smile to appear on her face, and yet the person who made her feel the worst. _He's probably with her right now. They're probably in her fancy art studio having a paint fight, and then just as they're going to throw more paint, they stop inches from each other's faces and kiss. _Annabeth imagined that nightmare. She saw it happen a lot on television. She knew that wasn't possible though, for Percy was at Camp.

_Why does he even like her? _Annabeth said getting frustrated. _Why did she have to save us in the labyrinth? We didn't need her help. _Annabeth told herself, but she knew they really did need her. _He can't like her, she's just a mortal. _Annabeth tried to tell herself. _She's just another rich spoiled brat…_Thinking that didn't make her feel any better though. In fact, it even made her feel more miserable, realizing this is all making her unreasonable. There he goes again, making her feel terrible.

_I don't like him. _Annabeth tried to convince herself. _I don't like him. _Annabeth chanted in her head, hoping enough repetition would make it true, but it didn't. _He's…he's _Annabeth tried to think of his faults but none came to mind, maybe because she thinks he has none. _I've found one. _Annabeth declared. _He likes that redhead. That's his flaw. _She just sighed, knowing that wasn't a valid point. Lady Athena had told him his fatal flaw was loyalty. Annabeth couldn't see how this could be a flaw, or how he even _had_ a flaw.

_Oh, it's hopeless. _Annabeth said in despair. _He's perfect!_ Annabeth shouted in her head. _Why does he have to be perfect? _More importantly, _Why does he have to like what's her name?_ She thought.

Annabeth thought perhaps Percy did like her, maybe just a little? He seemed to like Annabeth more than friends. He seemed to care a lot for her, he was nice to her, and maybe he flirted with her a bit. That is, until Rachel showed up in the picture. _But if he does like me, why won't he say anything? Why won't he ask either of us out?_ Annabeth questioned, thinking it'd be better if she just knew who he actually liked, rather than keeping them both in suspense.

_Is it because my mother does not approve? Is it because his father does not like me? _She asked herself, suddenly aware that the gods to not approve of their relationship. She started to get worried. Maybe Percy does like her, but he's afraid of the gods. Maybe her mother is scaring him away and ruining her chances with him. Maybe he likes both girls equally and the family that accepts him and their relationship is the tiebreaker.

Soon Annabeth realized Lady Aphrodite controls all love and relationships. _Why does she hate me? _Annabeth asked, and she wasn't referring to Rachel. _It's not fair. Why does she like to punish me? _Annabeth didn't understand why Lady Aphrodite would make her relationship with Percy so hard. Wouldn't she rather watch a romantic episode of 'Percy and Annabeth Together Forever' than 'Percy and Rachel, with Annabeth Miserable'? Annabeth wasn't into romantic dinners and dates, but she thought it'd be better than not having any dinners and dates with Percy.

Annabeth finally came back to her original thought. _Why doesn't he see? Why doesn't he just ask me out?_ _Maybe it's because he's afraid to take a chance. _She guessed. _I wouldn't reject him, if that's what he's afraid of. _It was then that Annabeth sat up on her bed with a confident smile, looking like she was concocting a plan, and that was just what she was doing. "_Don't chase your dreams, catch them." _(Author Unknown) Annabeth thought in her head.

This boy made her waste her time thinking about him, made her jealous, and even made her try to look her best to impress him, but she wasn't going to let him make her cry.

She got off her bed, climbed down the ladder and skipped the last three steps with a jump. She put on her shoes and laced up her blue High Top Converse with Multi-coloured laces and walked over to the mirror. She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail bun and headed outside.

It was such a nice day today. The sun was shining, and the temperature was warm; a perfect beach day, even though they never get weather in the camp boarders, it was especially pleasant today. She decided to look for Percy at the beach first. He was usually there.

"Hi, Percy" Annabeth said in a quiet voice at first, but her voice grew more confident.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." Percy said turning around to look up at her. He was sitting at the edge of the beach where the wet sand meets the water. The tide was washing up but he didn't allow the water to drench him. She kicked off her shoes, sat down beside him and dipped her feet into the icy water. She was getting soaked from the tide washing up but she didn't mind. Or was she just too distracted to care? He smelled like the sea. She loved that smell. She couldn't stand most colognes, but this scent always made her want to smile.

"_Don't chase your dreams, catch them." _(Author Unknown) Annabeth repeated in her head to give her the last bit of confidence she needed. Then she looked at him and stared into his beautiful green eyes. He had a clueless look, but that's one of the things she loved about him. She took a deep breath and said "Percy…" she hesitated, but kept going, "I like you. A lot. Do you want to go out sometime?" _Ahh. _She exhaled.Annabeth felt a little more relieved and relaxed. Half of the stress was keeping it all bottled up and secret from him. But she was still anxious and tense, for he hadn't answered yet. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her body temperature rising even with the freezing water touching her feet. Her stomach seemed to be churning like a blender on high speed. It was only two seconds, but it felt feel like three hours before he answered.  
"I'd love to." He said in a quiet voice. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Thank you for reading my story. Tell me how you liked it in a review. It's a little different from my other stories. I've never written in third person before. Tell me what you think. Do you like my short stories better or long stories? "Don't chase your dreams, catch them" (Author Unknown)


End file.
